Nobody's Alone
by R0CK Lea
Summary: RL: My story all by me...its how Lee wishes to be loved and not looked down on, maybe there will be some SakuLee... and I'm changing the rating just to be safe... 11.26.08 I'm now working on it again and chapter 6 will be up soon BYE!
1. I do I do I do!

**_To all the Lee fans!!_** >

Tears streaked Lee's cheeks as he saw a ghostly figure of her. "Why...?" He asked as the soft angelic hand wiped his cheeks dry as more tears slithered down his pale face. The soft morning light glowed over his soar body as his weak but heavy head fell towards the light. His eyes opened slowly as he laid there bathing in the sunlight slightly breathing trying to hear anyone.

The door creaked open slowly as a head pocked in as Lee didn't move he knew who was there, but it didn't matter he didn't want to talk what so ever. "Lee..." She began as he laid there his body tensing up.

'What is she doing...?' He thought as his eyes closed half way. "I'm awake, continue..." He whispered as her eyes lit up and she gasped deeply.

"Oh..." She said as she closed the door and sat beside him on his bed. Her heart was pounding as her mind raced thinking how she should have came back when he was asleep, and yet knowing how she couldn't do that.

"Sakura...?" Lee asked slowly rolling over onto his back as her emerald eyes met his black windows to the inner pain he's been suppressing. "Well..." He trailed off as her cheeks glowed cherry.

"Maybe this is a bad time?" She asked as she got up and began heading for the door. She turned back to him his eyes lowered as her heart fell deep into her stomach as she let out a slow sigh. "Lee...I just want you to know-..."

"Ha ha! It's great to see you're finally awake Lee!" Gai's voice rang as he passed the pink haired shadow who wished she could disappear into the door. He knelt beside the bed as Lee absent minutely just stared off at her until she walked away then he came back into caring what Gai sensei had to say. Lee scooted up so he was sitting straight when Gai suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

"G-Gai..." He gasped as he was finally released and yet he found himself missing getting any human contact. He sighed as Gai nodded and left the sunny room. Leaving Lee alone once more. He rolled over slowly into a little ball and began to cry quietly wishing he wasn't all alone. He missed anyone just to have the feeling of a human to be in the room. A little whimper welded up inside his chest, he held it back until it escaped. His whimper was voluminous through out the whole room. "I don't want to be a-alone!" He sobbed into his pillow as pain rushed through out his body. Uncontrollable tears poured down his nose as he heard people enter his room then...complete darkness and total silence...

"Heeeeeelllllllooooo! Bushy-brows!" Naruto's voice shrilled as Lee's eyes opened big.

"W-what...?" He whispered as he turned to the blond idiot who was smiling brightly at him. "N-Naruto...? What...?" He asked puzzled as Naruto looked down at him and sighed.

"Nah, Bushy-brows, don't think nothing much of it, I just had...nothing better to do." Naruto lied as his left arm met the back of his head as he let out an uneasy laugh.

"N-Naruto, do you know w-where Sakura..."

"Lee..." Sakura said leaning up against the door frame as she blushed as Naruto and Lee just stared at her.

Lee looked at her as she stepped forward as Naruto grumbled under his breath. "Sakura..." He said weakly as she sat beside him on his bed. She gently brushed some of his hair to lay back down. She blushed as did he while Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted I'm off to see what Sasuke's up to." Naruto sighed as he gently closed the door.

Sakura's smile grew as Lee smiled back at her. They just sat there together in the purity of the outside sounds. She brushed a strand of pink hair behind reddening ear, suddenly the arm that was supporting her slipped out from under her knocking her into Lee's cheek. "Oh!" She gasped.

"Oh..." Lee sighed embarrassed as Sakura landed head first into his lap. Her cheeks blazing fiery red she attempting to scramble back up with out hurting him. "Ah!" He winced as she accidentally smacked her arm into his leg.

She jumped up as she stared at him. "Oh Lee I'm so sorry!" She practically shouted as he weakly smiled and some-what chuckled at her ignoring his pain. They smiled at each other as Lee's eyes closed but the scene remained in his head.

'Why, dose my heart just want to stop when I'm in the same room as here still even though she has many a times turned me down? And why is it every time I feel so low she appears...is miss. Destiny trying to tell me something?' He asked as he began to feel light headed once again. He sat up sort of as his head fell back towards the left a bit as she cradled it lightly she felt this lurch in her chest. She let his head go as she grabbed her chest and backed up her face full of fear as he breath stopped and her mind went like one-hundred miles a minuet.

"Lee...I-I got to..." She said as she dashed out of there quickly. Lee sat there watching the open door wishing she'd run back in just a quickly as she ran out. Sakura was almost in tears as she was sprinting away from him and right into Hinata.

"Oh." Hinata spoke as she hit the ground opposite from Sakura who was holding her head in tears.

"Oh God...I think I love him!" She sobbed as Hinata crawled to her to comfort her. She placed her arm around her neck as she let Sakura babble on about something. After a few moments of just pure sobbing she finally sighed and sat up staring Hinata square in the face. "Should I tell him this...?" She asked as Hinata helped her up. "Yes!...N-no...ye- No no no!" She shouted to the sky as she circled her past steps. "Well?" She asked as Hinata cocked an eyebrow not sure if Sakura had lost her ever loving mind, or if she was actually being serious and if she was asking her on what she should do. Hinata shrugged as Sakura growled and began kicking widly at the air. "But I'm not supposed to love him!" She shouted between grunts as Hinata just kind of stared at her.

"S-so...who do you love...?" Hinata asked as she backed away as Sakura fell flat on her ass.

"I...I don't know..." She began to shake her head in her hands as she was ovisouly in her own little world ignoring any of Hinata's questions.

"So...is this love or just something to entertain yourself...?" Hinata asked as Sakura glaired at her.

'Is this love ...? Is THIS love...? Love...love...yeah...I love Rock Lee!!!!' She shouted inside her mind as she shot up and began to wave her arms around like crazy. 'I love him I love him I LOVE ROCK LEE!" She shouted as Hinata stared at her wide mouthed and wide eyes as the words finally hit her...

This was defanitly love...

**_Notes from author:_**

**_Yeah...I kinda like this story...ya'll are allowed to yell at me if I seem to take my time on typing this story again...and I hope you guys like it...I kinda like it myself...yeah me!!!!! Thanks,_**

**_ 3 R0CK Lea..._**


	2. Keep Pushing On!

_**Hello, This may just be a little random just because I kinda wrote this in Algebra class...so yeah Reading and Reviewing would really help me if ya'll decide to...P.s I have Lee very medicated just so ya know...thanks! **_

* * *

Lee was fully medicated when Gai walked in again. Lee sat up and just dazed at him just smiling. "I'ma...I'ma make you proud Gai." He said as Gai's eyes closed tightly. 

"You have made me proud Lee..." He whispered while a lonely tear slid down his cheek.

Lee turned to Gai sensei and smiled. "I won't let you down again." He added seemingly having his medicine wear off (but not really). Lee wiped sweat from his thick brow still smiling at Gai. Gai shook off the scene of Lee just laying there that made him want to sob like an infant. Lee looked up at Gai still kind of not knowing what he was truly talking about sighed sadly as he looked up at Gai. "I'm gonna die huh?" He asked taking in a deep breath.

Gai's eyes widened and his jaw dropped . "Don't talk that way about you're self, keep pushing on..." Gai said soothing while he brushed the back of his hand on Lee's shoulder. Lee leaned back more against the bed as his words stuck to his mind. Lee closed his eyes as Gai sighed and walked out with out telling him about his leaving the Leaf Village. Lee sleepily nodded as he nestled his head into his pillow.

"Lee!" Sakura shouted as the sky darkened and lightning filled the sky. Her white scraps of her 'dress' that barley hung onto her curves swayed in the wind. Her pink hair flowed as she flipped it into the wind. Lightning filled the sky as she turned to run to Lee who was laying on the dead dry earth. For some reason his legs wouldn't work

"Sakura!" He shouted reaching for her as she raced for him. She held his hand as they kissed romantically.

"Lee...I want to tell you something..." She whispered to him as she smiled at him.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked as she kissed him again.

"I lo-..." She said as her head slowly slid off of her neck and her body fell onto its side as Neji stood above her corps smirking at Lee.

Lee stared up at him in horror, "Neji you killed my one love!" He gasped as Neji smirked more.

"So is Gai..." He laughed as Lee's eyes widened as his mouth dropped as tears came to his eyes.

"No!" He shouted as he grabbed Neji's arms and forced himself up..."How...could you!" He shouted as he shook him violently.

"Um...Lee...?" Ten-Ten asked as Lee opened his eyes realizing what he was doing...

"Uh...it...it was a dream?" He asked as as He released Ten-Ten's shoulders with a big blush covering his face. "Sorry..." He whispered as she nodded.

"It's OK...your under a lot of stress...and meds...Can't wait to tr-..." She began as Neji stepped in.

"OK, you've seen him lets go we have some work to do..." He hissed as Ten-Ten nodded and followed behind him.

"Hope you're feeling better Lee!" She said as she disappeared into the hall.

Once again he was alone...he didn't even mind if Neji was there so long as some one was there...He wanted so badly to train he haddn't in a few days as he slowly sat up and stumbled to the door he shut and locked it then slowly walked to the window for a minute he watched making sure no one was comming as she slowly slid the heavy glass to the left and slowly slipped out of his room he was determinded to make up those lost days of tarining...

**Ok...so yeah I don't know if I'm really in the correct timeing, BUT oh well...Ino and Sakura are friends right now in my story, if that's worng I'm sorry...**

Sakura was going through her day with a huge smile on her face. She loved him, and she wanted him to know this.

"Hey Sakura..." Ino siad as she realized that Sakura was in her own little world, "Hello? Any body there? Earth to Sakura..." Ino sighed as Sakura came back to the world.

"Huh, sorry you say somthing?" Ino rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sorry, I was just thinking..." She chuckled nervously.

"You going to see Lee today?" She asked as Sakura's smile grew more as she thought of him"Whats with the smile...?" Ino asked suspoiusly as Sakura blushed and fought off a blush.

W-what smile?" She asked as she tryed to avoid Ino's face as the grin grew. "There's no smile..." She lied as as Ino looked at her as if not beleiving her.

"OK, I know that smile, I've used it so many times, so who's the guy?" She asked as Sakura shook her head no. "Girl...?" She asked then Sakura gave her that look when the words finally hit her. "OK, so who is it?" She aksed knowing it wasn't Sasuke anymore.

_Should I tell Ino that I'm in love with Lee...What will she think of me...I mean I don't want her to feel like I don't trust her...What should I say...?_

"WELL?" Ino asked loudly as Sakura jumped out of her deep thoughts.She knew that she had to trust her friend.

"Promise not to make any rude comments?" She asked as Ino intensly interested nodded with out breaking eye contact. They pinky swore then Sakura took a deep breath opened her mouth to speak shut it and took another deep breath..._You can do this... _"...Lee..." She whispered as Ino's jaw dropped.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" She cooed pulling her pink haired friend into a tight hug.

Lee slowly fell into bed in apin form his training as some one stepped in. He shut his eyes and fell asleep quickly...

Sakura began pacing as Ino smiled at her. "Just go dumby!" She teased as Sakura smiled weakly.

"I don't know if I can tell him how I feel..." She sighed as Ino rolled her blue eyes.

"Well it's not like you don't know if he likes you or not." She chuckled as Sakura gave her that look again.

"But I've never done this before, what if I don't do it right?" She asked as Ino smiled and stepped closer to her.

She rested her hands gently on her shoulders, "Then I'll help you..." Sakura looked down at the ground. "So, what do you plan on saying anyway?" She asked as Sakura shrugged.

"L-Lee...I...Ino I don't know how to do this?!" She sighed as she rubbed her temple roughly.

Io shook her head. "You can practce till your twice as old as Kakashi, but trust me it won't come out the way you want it the first time, but knowing him, he'll undrestand. Even if you just start babbling on in some diffrent language, trust me most guys got a clue...understand?" She asked perky like as Sakura wipped her sweat drinched hands on her skirt.

"OK...I-I think I'm ready...I can do this..." She said as she brought her shoulders back smiled and beagn walking.

_Well if she can't do it...I'll have to take it into my own hands..._Ino thought as she watched her friend proudly march to where Lee was waiting for her, hopfully she could do this..._Maybe I should tag along just to make sure everything gose perfectly..._ "Hey Sakura! Wait for me!" Ino screamed as she wved her arms madly trying to catch up with her...


	3. Dream a Dream!

Sakura took a deep breath before she entered the open door she walked in still breathing awkwardly as she noticed that the bed was empty. "Huh?" She asked as Ino poke in.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Sakura looked some what confused…

A nurse passed by seeing them as she smiled and stepped in, "You pretty young lady's looking for a Rock Lee?" She asked as Sakura nodded looking up in some what horror. "Oh well he's now in surgery…" She giggled as Sakura looked so helpless. The lady left as she turned to Ino almost in tears.

"He's going through with it…?" She said as she bit her lower lip…

Ino wrapped an arm around her friend. "He'll be ok…remember…he's…amazing…" She reassured her with a slight smile… "Even if it is a fifty-fifty chance that he dies, its not ganna happen…" She said now really hoping it was true for Sakura's sake…

Sakura nodded but wished she knew that it was going to happen to day…She walked out some wiping tears with the back of her hand trying to be subtle about it but Ino could since it, she too wished they had a heads up…As they walked out the sun shone brightly Sasuke passed Ino winked as usual. Naruto was smiling facing the beautiful sky…why was he so happy? Her Lee was going through surgery, did anyone else know? Or was it just them? She wanted to go home be alone, wallow in her misery but she thought a moment, what was Lee thinking about right now, what was he feeling… she sighed as Ino punched her shoulder.

"So what's your answer?" She asked looking at her, really concentrating on her green eyes, searching for the answer before she could say it.

Sakura blinked, "Huh? Can you repeat the question?" She asked as Ino sat under a tree looking up at her.

"Um, never mind…" She said as Sakura waved good bye and walked alone.

She kept thinking about what they did try to talk about when she visited him last. Tears streamed down her face she kept thinking about him…about how much she's changed and then about them…she laughed lightly as she thought how it would feel to actually be his…to actually feel loved by someone other than family…she rubbed her arms sighing with more tears rolling down her cheeks, watching her steps wishing Lee would wrap his arms around her shoulders, even though she used to not want him to touch her…she now regretted ever saying anything horrible to him or about him especially about his eye brows…He would still protect her even when she rejected him, how could she be so blind to love…? She looked over her shoulder and saw Neji and Ten-Ten together; they we're in love and they knew how to be true to their hearts. She envied them. She sighed as she sat at a tree watching the clouds like she's seen Shikamaru done dozens of times…she wondered what was so interesting about them, and how he could just stare at them all day. She rested her head with her arms and laid back. She wounded what Lee would be talking about…she shut her eyes as she had sleep claim her.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino shouted shaking her Sakura forced her eyes open as she saw the make-up smeared face standing over her. She was still shaking her with tears still running down her rosy cheeks. "I-It's Lee…" She sobbed as Sakura shot up.

"WHAT?! What happened is he ok…?" She asked as it began to rain. Ino grabbed her smaller wrists and drug her to the hospital where everyone she could recognize had tear streaked faces. "Lee…" She gasped as she saw his still body. Naruto and Ino held her back as she tried to race in there. "NO! Let me see him…I have to see him!" She screamed as she tried to push through them. She collapsed to the ground as dozens of arms tried to help her up. "He's not dead…not dead…no, no it can't be…" She sobbed as she looked up desperately at Ino… "YOU LIED TO ME!" Was all she could shriek while she pushed out of her grip. "You told me he'd be fine…what kind of friend lies?" She asked as Ino pulled her into a hug ignoring her shouts trying to comfort her friend. She had to get away form them she looked into his room…his eyes were wide open…She shook as she thought of those eyes…those eyes who had loved her no matter what…she closed her eyes tightly. _This can't be happening!! He can't be dead…He really can't be dead. I-I loved him…_She sobbed as she felt someone hit her in the back of her neck as she fell face first onto the ground…

"Sakura oh my god are you ok?" Ino shouted as she knelt beside her friend. Sakura sat up rubbing her now soar neck.

"W-what…w-wait, how's Lee?!" She asked as she leaped up quickly as Ino laughed a bit. Hoping she was awake and her dream wasn't coming true.

"Um, he's been out of surgery for…two hours now, have you been asleep…in the rain the whole time?" She asked with laughter caught in her throat.

Sakura looked down at her drenched clothes…"W-what hit me?" She asked still rubbing her neck. "Wait two hours…what are we waiting for?" She asked as she began running, Ino grabbed her arm.

"Shikamaru, Choji and I tried…she's not letting anyone see him…" She sighed as Sakura looked down sadly as Ino set a hand on her shoulder. "Eh, don't worry you can visit him after training tomorrow that's what I've planned to do…" She chuckled as she flashed a smile at her. "Come on, let's get you home before you are sent to the hospital too." She joked as the rain hit her cheeks like pins. But she smiled as she pulled Ino into a hug as she watched her shadow disappear into the darkness of the rain. She sat at her window deep into the late hours just watching the uncontrollable rain. She thought of Lee…which made her smile…

Lee sighed, once again he was alone, but he was in extreme pain and was just barley medicated but he looked at the rain and thunder and lightning and he could see Sakura's reflection, a flash of lightning filled his dark room and she disappeared showing the miserable him, all by himself. Her laugh could be heard by the angels and the demons and set some peace until she stopped. When she blushed it made him wonder if it was his fault, but she'd always deny it, well lately anyway…did she have feelings for him. Could she really love, or even like him? He smiled as his eyes closed and the storm just simply melted away the last conscious thought was of Sakura and how he hoped she'd visit him tomorrow…He exhaled and sleep fell upon him.

She fell asleep as the rain played its beautiful lullaby coaxing everyone who'd open their ears to it was quickly put into deep slumber …She couldn't wait for the morning to see him…

**I hoped you liked it… I hope it wasn't too dramatic for you…I really do hope you r&r …**


	4. Leave Me Alone!

**_((Sorry it took me so long, I got this idea in IPC class))_**

Rain poured down by the buckets. She silently watched, waiting for something. She had been crying, worried, what was taking her so damned long? She looked down at the book that laid in her lap, she let a sigh escape her lips. The door suddenly opened, "Ino!" She leaped up to greet the drenched blond. "H-how is he?" She asked forcing a strand of pink behind an ear. She studied her, Ino seemed different, she looked tired and pale. Were those dark circles under her eyes.

Ino slowly slowly opened her mouth, "I..." She tried with a yawn.

"You seem tired..." Sakura pointed out warily.

Ino nodded, "I am..." She agreed as she pulled her wet hair off her back. She didn't want to disappoint Sakura but she knew that the small talk wouldn't last long, "Its been raining for more than a hour now..." She added seeing Sakura's eye's lit up. "What book are you reading?" She asked trying to distract the next thing that came out of Sakura's mouth. Sakura picked up the romance novel. Ino held the red book with the golden letters. "Black Roses." She read aloud remembering herself buying it for her birthday.

"Is something wrong Ino...?" She asked, Ino still caught up in her thoughts. "How was he...?" She asked looking up at Ino.

Ino wiped a warm tear from her cheek, "He hadn't gone into surgery yet...when I got there they were prepping him...I heard the chances Sakura, he's worse off then we thought..." She sighed wiping more that rolled down her cheek.

Sakura was speechless and horrified, "Like what...?" She asked afraid he'd never know. "Ino, I'm not ready to tell him goodbye..." She admitted as her right hand reached for her neck, in the back of her throat she felt a sudden burning, she turned away from Ino and watched the rain fall.

"He could die, or never able to continue his training..." She trailed off hearing the almost silent sobs coming from the window. She rested her right hand on Sakura's right shoulder.

"Ino..." Sakura said masking the tears from her voice.

"Yeah Sakura...?"

"I want to be alone..." She sighed sharply refusing to look at her..

Ino nodded letting her friend to be. She stepped back into the rain with Choji waiting for her.

"How did she take the news?" He asked concerned by the look on her face. She didn't answer just walked pass her. "Ino...?" He asked catching up to her fast walk.

"I really screwed up Choji, how could I be so naive...?" She asked fiddling with her wet hair.

"You just tried to make her feel better..." He told her honestly as she looked up to him.

"I lied..." She whispered as she came to the door of her home, "Bye..." She sighed as she disappered.

His head hung as he walked away in the mist, "Poor Lee, poor Sakura...Ino..." He shook his head as his eyes began to sting. "Eh? What the-?" He felt surrowned and suddenly weak...everthing became a dark blurr...

The silence was to intence as Ino ran into her parent's bathroom and locked the door, no one was home emaning they were probibly at the flower shop. "Why did I have to tell Sakura he'd be fine?" She shouted into a mirror as he wrapped her fingers into ehr hair close to the root and tugged. "I'm such a fool! Worse than Naruto!" She coninued to scream. Anger built inside her as she looked at her reflection and releaing her hair. "...Who are you...your hidious...stupid..." She said to herself who was looking back at her blankly. "Nobody love's you, you have to lie to make yourself feel better..." She stated a she tightly closed her eyes, tightened her fists then swung right into the mirror. "SHUT UP BAKA!" She screamed collapsing to her knees, she had quickly jerked her fist out of the hollow mirror cabnit door as she sat there her eyes still closed crying and bleeding why did she suddenly ahet herself...had she finally realized that Sasuke wan't able to love, and her freind's pain was caused by her...? "NO! No! No!" She screamed bringing her bloody hand up to her temples and forced her eyes open. The last thing she remembered seeing was the tiles coming closer to her...then nothing...

**_((Like I said I got bored, we were talking about stabling atoms or somthing...and well I got lost in my own little Konoha w I'm now working on idea's for the fith, and for Phantom dog Thanks for favoriting my story hug Here have a cookie! lol well time to take the stupid pain killers...and have some of the jacked up dreams night ya'll! hugs all readers))_**


	5. Finally Out!

"Sakura!" Lee shouted his hand extended out towards her, he saw the pretty Miss Sakura Haruno, her smiling eyes whispered 'catch me!' To him as she kept running, no, more like loping. His hand grabbed her shoulder as the two came crashing down to the green earth laughing and giggling. His heart felt warm as he rolled over to his side and just stared at her. Wow she's gorgeous. He though as he released the breath that was caught in his chest. Suddenly his arm shot from his side and was gently stroking her soft almost peach like cheek. It felt as though it had a little layer of fuzz, only it wasn't as though she need to shave or anything just soft.

"Lee…" Sakura began scooting closer to him, "I wish this day would never end…" She breathed looking up into his eyes…"I love you." She whispered and he smiled.

"I love you too." He breathed closing his eyes. "Sakura…?" He called when his eyes opened and she wasn't in his arms anymore. "Sakura? Sakura!?" He shouted jumping up, the prefect day with clear blue sky and nice soft grass had suddenly changed. Sakura was missing…"Where are you?!" He shouted as he was suddenly surrounded by complete darkness.

"Lee." Her voice seemed to hum. Lee looked for where the voice was coming from.

"Where'd you go?" He asked close to tears.

"Lee…I need you…" She said again, only this time it was more of a sing-song voice.

"I-I need you to Sakura!" Lee shouted looking every which way.

"Lee don't go…" Sakura pleaded this time.

Lee fell to his knees, "I didn't go anywhere!" He shouted in hopelessness, "I closed my eyes for a split second and YOU left me!" He shouted as the world began to spin violently

"Miss Sakura…" A voice hissed and Lee was all distorted.

"Sakura!" Lee shouted quickly shooting up from his bed breathless.

Sakura stood shocked with a daffodil in her hand, her eyes sweetly eased on him as she dropped the fresh flower into the vase she sat at the edge of the bed, "You ok?" She asked ruffling his hair a little. Little beads of sweat rolled down from his temple.

"I-I'm ok." He breathed smiling at her.

"Lee, you need to lay down ok?" She asked helping him prop the pillow up a bit. Lee laid there the beautiful sunlight warmed his cheeks he smiled. His eyes began to droop a bit until a knock on the door quickly hit.

"Lee…it's time…" Tsunade said soothingly as she left the room.

He woke up…it was all a dream, he looked over at the vase, the daffodil was wilting. She hadn't been in his room…She didn't love him, he sighed as Nurses rolled him down the hall. Well, I guess this is it; either I survive the surgery just to live to never have Sakura's love or die.

Sakura had just sat there watching the rain pour deep into the twilight hours, it was now about ten AM and she just could stay home…She stood up and just walked out, without even making herself pretty. She walked past the Flower shop, she saw Ino. She looked sick or something, "I…better go check on her…" She said as her body numbly walked into the shop. Ino didn't even look up, one hand was bandaged up. Sakura noticed. She knew. "Ino…I-I'm sorry about yesterday…Oh my god what happened to your hand?!" Sakura asked as she gently lifted it up to her face to examine it.

"I-I punched my parent's bathroom cabinet." She said frankly.

"Why?" Sakura asked grabbing boxes that Ino left, of new flowers that needed to be put into the back.

"I was really upset yesterday."  
"I'm so sorry!" Sakura said as they stacked the boxes.

Ino smiled and hugged her friend, "Yeah I'll get you back later…Any ways want to go check up on Sasuke and Lee?" She asked throwing off her apron.

Sakura nodded as Ino threw the yellow flower Sakura's been taking to Lee and rushed into the rain.

"I bet he's out of surgery and waiting for us!" Ino yelled as thunder crashed.

"Nope he now is in surgery." The nurse said shaking her head, "And Sasuke is unstable." She sighed looking at the clock.

Sakura clutched the flower tightly, "May I please just change the flower in Lee's room?" Sakura asked fighting back tears of disappointment. The nurse nodded and Ino followed Sakura. Sakura fixed the flower then looked at the bed, "Lee… I love you-"

"Ok, Lee how are you feeling?" A nurse asked pushing him into the room. Lee looked up at Sakura with a frown.

"I'm still seeing things from the pills." He sighed.

"Really? They should have worn off by now sweetie. What do you see?"

He looked as though he was going to cry, "Sakura."

Sakura blushed and stepped closer to him with a smile. As soon as the nurse was gone Sakura took her rightful place right next to him.

"Tell him." Ino hissed into her ear as she left.

Sakura nodded smiled and leaned in closer to Lee's face, "Lee I-"  
"Lee!" Gai sensei shouted ruffling up his pupil's hair. "How are you feeling? Ready to train!? YOUTHFULLY?!!"

Lee smiled, "Gai, Sakura was saying something…hol-"

Sakura's lips interlocked with Lee's a long powerful kiss that made Lee feel ten times better. Or in the words of his sensei 'A very Youthful kiss. "I love you Lee." She whispered as Kakashi appeared.

"Sakura…come on we need to train…where's Naruto?" He asked as she quickly followed him.

"Bye Lee! I'll see you for Lunch!" She shouted blowing him a kiss…

**((I just had to make it all happy for an end of a chapter…hope ya'll like and please review!! BTW I'm going to work on this story till I finish it before –hopfully- working on another story! Bye! ))**


End file.
